Trust Me
by grandlinegirl
Summary: Zoro wants to try something new with Sanji, but said cook is not too thrilled about it. ZoSan. Warnings: cussing, slight bondage, anal.


xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hello, lovelies~!

This oneshot was written to accompany a very hot pic my friend drew. I'm not quite sure how I feel about it; it's definitely not my best work. But! I decided to post it anyway. Be kind, please. XD

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"What are we doing again?" Sanji huffed as he was ushered into a room, a blindfold obscuring his vision.

"Does it matter?" Zoro snapped. "I told you it'll be worth it. Just trust me."

"Yeah, right" Sanji scoffed, but decided to wait and see what the swordsman was up to.

Zoro closed the door behind them and locked it, before manoeuvring Sanji into the middle of the room. He set his swords on the floor by the doorway, leaning up against the wall, and moved back to his prisoner. At once, he began unbuttoning the cook's jacket, letting it fall in a heap on the floor.

"Don't just throw my clothes on the floor, Marimo," Sanji hissed. "And hand me a smoke."

"Yeah; yeah."

Snatching the jacket from the floor, he searched for a moment until he found the cook's pack of cigarettes. Shaking one from it, he moved around and placed it between the blonds' lips before lighting it for him, holding back a cough when the smoke was exhaled in his face. Shaking it off, he placed the jacket on a nearby bed and started to unbutton the cook's shirt.

"Why do you have to wear so many god damn clothes?" Zoro murmured irritably as he worked the shirt open.

"Because I have class. I look good, and you know it," Sanji grinned around the smoke in his mouth.

Ignoring that, Zoro finished with the shirt and placed it on top of the jacket, leaving the cook bare from the waist up. Thinking for a moment, he decided to ditch his own clothes and quickly pulled them off, leaving them in a heap on the floor before reaching for the fastenings on Sanji's slacks, quickly ridding him of both pants and underwear.

Sanji sighed as he puffed on his cigarette. He wasn't sure what the Marimo had in mind, but he could be sure that pleasure awaited them both. He cocked his head to the side when he heard the swordsman rummaging around the room, but refrained from asking what he was looking for.

"There it is," Zoro murmured and picked something up from the floor before turning back to the cook.

He grasped Sanji's left hand and tied the rope tightly around it before doing the same to the other. Luckily, the room they were in had wide wooden beams across the ceiling. Starting on the right side, he looped the rope over a beam and tied it, doing the same with the left side, leaving Sanji's arms effectively stretched out on either side of him. Moving back to the right side of the cook's body, he reached out and grasped an ass cheek firmly, squeezing it, grinning when Sanji gasped quietly. He brought his hand to his mouth and sucked two fingers into his mouth, thoroughly slicking them before returning the hand to the cook's ass, this time dropping his fingers down to his entrance. He teased the puckered hole with his middle finger, rubbing the tip back and forth over it.

"Ahh, Zoro," Sanji gasped louder, the cigarette falling from his lips as he attempted to push his hips back and impale himself on the swordsman's finger.

Chuckling, Zoro extinguished the butt and then slipped his middle finger completely inside and began to work it in and out, setting a slow, teasing rhythm. After a few moments, he pulled out and slowly slipped a second finger inside.

"Stop teasing me!" Sanji practically snarled. "If you're going to fuck me, then fuck me, shitty Marimo!"

Grinning, he moved behind the cook, one of Zoro's callused hands grasping Sanji's hip while the other held his erection, positioning it at his entrance. Pressing forward, the head of it popped inside. He held the blonds' waist tightly as he fed the rest of his member into the tight heat, grunting when he was fully seated.

"Fuck, Zoro..." Sanji moaned, pressing his hips back against the other.

Zoro pulled back until only the head remained inside and then thrust forward, burying himself back in. He repeated the motion, setting a fast pace as he fucked the cook.

"S-shit," Sanji panted as his feet wrapped around Zoro's strong calves, positioning him at a better angle.

When Zoro thrust in again, Sanji cried out as his prostate was hit. Tendrils of pleasure spread from the place they were connected, spreading throughout his body as Zoro hit the magic spot on each inwards thrust. Strong, dexterous fingers reached around to tweak his nipple and his back arched sharply, pushing his ass back into Zoro's thrusts.

Zoro leaned forward, his head resting against Sanji's shoulder as he continued to pound into him. He licked, sucked and nipped at the soft flesh as he felt himself losing control, his stomach tightening, warning him of his approaching finish. The hand on the blonds' front trailed down, brushing against the skin of his chest and stomach before grasping the other's member firmly, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"So...close," Sanji moaned brokenly.

A few moments later, the cook cried out as his release washed over him and he spilled over Zoro's hand, some of it dripping onto the floor.

The rhythmic clenching and unclenching around his erection pulled Zoro over the edge and he groaned throatily against the cook's sweaty skin as he thrust deep inside Sanji, stilling as he spilled hotly inside the tight heat.

Zoro kissed Sanji's shoulder softly as he panted, before slowly pulling out and moving to untie the blond and remove the blindfold.

"What did I tell you, love-cook?" Zoro grinned cockily as he moved in front of Sanji, sliding his arms around the cook's waist and kissing him soundly.

"Yeah; yeah. You were right, shitty Marimo," Sanji smiled against the other's lips.


End file.
